


主明/三月十九日的玫瑰

by Akechi_Yumeko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, shuake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akechi_Yumeko/pseuds/Akechi_Yumeko
Summary: *LOOP设定。在即将放弃之时的故事。





	主明/三月十九日的玫瑰

那个日子又一次来临了。  
摩尔加纳会建议自己去和协力者们道别，在简短的谈话后，他们会送给自己各式各样的物品。那是他们因为这一年的经历而蜕变的证明，来栖晓非常用心地收在包里。把记录自己一年的日记交给惣治郎先生，道别完成的最后回到勒布朗，见证自己这一年时间的黑猫会将那条围巾送给自己。上楼，收拾行李，无所事事地等待明天到来，然后一同离开东京。沿海的高速公路十分漫长，似乎永远没有终点。就在面包车驶入隧道之后，眼前将会一片漆黑。意识坠入一片黑暗，银色的蝴蝶在漆黑里飞舞，再睁开眼时，又将是那辆通往东京的电车上。  
来栖晓并没有对别人说过这种事，或者说即使说出口，也不会有人相信吧。那些重复的物品被他细心摆放在阁楼的纸箱里，从作战时的道具和装备，到最后道别时得到的赠品。其中一个例外是本该摆放喜多川祐介的赠品的地方。毕竟那幅画因为体积过大不方便带着，所以祐介给他的是邮寄的快递单。  
那些相同编号的单子已经有了厚度，来栖不禁有些出神，又看向另一个腾出的地方。那里没有太多东西，仅仅是玩具性质的光剑、光束枪，以及黑白色相间的领带。在众多被摆得满满当当的箱子里，这是唯一一个还有空间的地方。来栖伸手触碰到最上面的那一条，过了一会儿，又把手收了回来。  
“喂，晓！别磨磨蹭蹭的了！”  
摩尔加纳的声音从楼梯口传来。似乎是因为自己在楼上待了很长时间，他正催促自己赶紧下楼。来栖在把箱子合上前，最后看了一眼其中的领带。  
“……明智。”  
他轻声念出领带所有人的名字，拿起一旁的胶带封住了纸板箱，不留一点能照进光芒的缝隙，不让自己再有看见的机会。摩尔加纳催促的声音第二次传了过来，来栖不再犹豫，丢下手中的胶带，朝楼下走去。  
对于接下来会发生的一切，他全都心知肚明。和双叶告别，把日记本递给惣治郎先生。四茶的武见医生，广场上的吉田先生，在天鹅绒房间门口的拉温瑟，怪盗团的同伴们……和所有人都道别完，将新收到的那些物品放进单肩包里，来栖看着天空中还没有爬到正午的太阳，坐上了回到四茶的电车。  
“都道别完了吗？”  
摩尔加纳在包里问他，他便点头回应。不，其实并没有，他心里也是知道的。那个最想再一次见到的人，来栖晓从来没有找到过。为此，他不停地循环往复这一年，试图追寻到一条能让那个人也活下来的道路。宫殿的攻略方法早就烂熟于心，人格面具全书不知在多久以前就已经填满，所谓分别的赠品收下一个又一个，而明智吾郎，总是只在入队时，轻巧地递给他一条黑白色相间的领带。他在离开时不会带走什么，重逢时也只会赠予无法留下的伤口。那道闸门在眼前关闭的景象，来栖晓已经看到快要厌烦，却总是来不及把对面的人拉出来。  
勒布朗的门口已经近在眼前了。来栖知道，只要踏进咖啡店的门，摩尔加纳就会劝自己好好整理东西，接下来将不会再有时间外出。这样也好，来栖想。看不见终点的奔跑实在是太消磨人的精力，即使是他，也坚持不住了。  
“你要放弃了吗？”  
“……或许吧。”  
“诶——怪盗团团长也会这么没骨气啊。”  
“……？”  
直到回了话，来栖才发现那并不是摩尔加纳的声音。包里的黑猫现在正抬头看着他的身后，惊愕的表情堪比杏第一次见到他喊出怪猫时受到的打击。来栖的视线跟着往上看去，黑色的皮鞋，修身的长裤，名门高校的校服。黑白色的领带整齐地打在衣服里面，搭扣却刻意没有系到最顶上。棕色的发丝被风吹起一些，那双红瞳里带着虚假的笑意，更多的似乎是一种嘲讽。  
“明智……？”  
他用有些颤抖的声音呼唤着身后人影的名字。一切的一切都和初次见面时的明智吾郎没有任何区别，除了……  
“……你会飞了？”  
“……。”  
这种问话当然是换来明智的一个大大的白眼。他没打算解释，不过来栖这么看，也或多或少能理解。悬浮在空中的透明躯体，被猫爪穿透的身子，过往的行人都没有驻足，只有自己和摩尔加纳看得见他的样子。虽然在现代感觉很不可思议，但也只有一种解释了。  
“你变成幽灵了？”  
明智抱着手臂，作为回答抬起脚就踹了过去。他漂浮在不高不低的位置，这一脚正好踹到来栖的股间。来栖下意识抬起手想要防御，可明智的动作显然更快，那只脚就这么穿过了他的身体，横穿他的手臂，从后背径直穿了过去，鞋尖的部分甚至透进了勒布朗的门后。  
理所当然的，没有痛感，连所谓的冷风都没有。来栖低头看着明智没收回去的脚，用手试着去抓住他的脚腕。他将手握成拳，指甲轻易地刺入了掌心，在那里留下痕迹。张开的手掌里自然只有空气，来栖又抬头看向明智，对方只是一脸漠然地扭开头去，无视他和摩尔加纳满是疑问的视线。  
“mona。让我和他单独谈谈吧。”  
“吾辈怎么能允许你和这小子——”  
“不会有危险的。……拜托了。”  
做出判断并不需要那么多犹豫的时间，来栖当机立断在包里的黑猫耳边嘀咕了几句。虽然有些不满，摩尔加纳最后还是从包里跳去地面，又对着空中的明智狠狠地瞪了一眼，这才甩着尾巴走出小巷。来栖看着明智，明智看着勒布朗门前的观叶植物，路过的人们对站在门口的人投以奇怪的视线，又匆匆离开。  
“进来坐坐吧。”  
“你是在挖苦我吗？”  
来栖没去回应明智带着刺的话语，只是推开了店门，侧身示意他进去。明智瞥了一眼敞开的门，径直穿过来栖的身体进入了店内。店主和本来还坐在位置上的少女都已经不在了，似乎是已经先回到了家里。来栖将门关上，看着明智飘在原本一直坐着的位置上方。他的视线没有和来栖相交，而是看着正播放新闻的节目。琐碎的新闻一条接一条地飘过，直到节目结束，也没有任何关于怪盗团，或者二代侦探王子的消息。  
“……明智。”  
来栖终于试着开口呼唤了一下。明智转过头，脸上却没有任何表情。来栖原本想问的问题和想说的话，就这么突然地卡在了喉口里。他动了动喉结，最后还是没办法继续发声。明智见状，就又无所事事地转过头去。  
“一杯咖啡。”  
“诶？”  
“我说一杯咖啡。”  
明明成了幽灵就碰不到杯子了。还是说幽灵也能喝咖啡？来栖看着明智用手指敲击桌面的动作，他的手指偶尔没入桌内，而木制桌面被敲击的声音并没有回响在店内。即使如此，明智依旧摆出催促的样子，坐在离凳子有几公分距离的空气上，将手指刺入桌子里。  
时间仿佛回到了那个秋天。不管是还没有合作的十月，或是短暂共同作战的十一月，明智都会坐在从门口数起第二个位置的凳子上，点上一杯咖啡，然后坐到很晚的时间。他总是会开口说着各式各样的话题，接过咖啡和来栖对上视线的时候，就勾起嘴角。  
将咖啡豆磨成粉末，用滤纸叠好漏斗，小心地用热水冲刷咖啡粉，一滴滴的深色液体就这样滴进了白色的瓷杯里。来栖端起咖啡杯，连着放方糖的小罐和夹子一同放到明智的手边。明智抬头看了他一眼，伸手端起咖啡杯，轻轻抿了一口。  
“还行吧。”  
也不知道这算是夸奖还是不满，但他的手确实碰到了杯子。来栖有些愣愣地看着明智在那里品尝咖啡，甚至产生了对方究竟是不是幽灵的疑问。似乎是被这个视线盯得有点烦，明智放下喝了一半的咖啡杯，对上了来栖的视线。  
“别这么看我，我只是能碰到你碰过的物体。”  
“就算你这么说，能喝咖啡还是有点奇怪。”  
“你有那么多领带就不奇怪吗？”  
“……你怎么知道的？”  
很不对劲。来栖皱起眉头，看着明智回以一个挑衅的笑容。从一开始的那句搭话他就应该发现的，面前的明智明显知道了太多本应只有自己才知道的事。自己快要放弃的事也好，自己拥有那么多相同的东西，经历了太多同样的一年也好。可明智并不像自己一样，从一开始就知道循环的事情——不然的话，他早就可以避免那一天说出松饼这个词，又或是可以提前移到闸门前再扣下扳机。虽然他会作为幽灵出现在这一天，甚至出现在自己面前都很让人惊讶……  
“别瞎想了。”似乎是觉得这样遮遮掩掩也有些无趣，明智收起了那副笑容，随意地打了个哈欠。“我在你收拾东西的时候就在。不过只有这次。看见了那些东西和你摊在桌上的日记本，不知道都难吧。”  
啊。来栖这才想起，自己在收拾行李的时候，的确把用来记录的日记本放在了桌上。那本日记就像是证明自己的确在重复这一年一样，不管是哪一次循环记录的东西，都能保存下来。明智可以碰到自己触碰过的物品，能翻阅笔记本也就不在话下了。  
“要问为什么能碰到，而且只能碰到你碰过的东西，我也不清楚。”明智似乎对此也有些不满，就差在脸上直接写上不爽两个大字。“为什么会在这里就更不知道了。”  
骗子。来栖在心里说，但也没说出口。既然明智已经看过了他的日记，肯定知道自己是为了什么才在进行这样的行动。大概就是因为自己的执念太深，才会让他在成为幽灵的现在，直接出现在自己身边——所谓幽灵会跟着自己执念的对象，那么幽灵被执念自己的人吸引也不是不可能。  
“不过……”  
咖啡杯里的液体已经空了，看样子即使是幽灵也能正常吃饭。明智将空杯推到来栖面前，猛地凑近了过来。他的鼻尖和来栖紧挨着，似乎下一秒就会相撞。透过略显透明的红瞳，来栖看见自己的影子，和勒布朗角落空无一人的位置。  
“我知道自己为什么会变成幽灵。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你放弃了，来栖君。”  
“……这样啊。”  
来栖没有回应，但也没有露出太多意外的神情。他也明白，每一次在那个殿堂再度进行最后一次的会面后，他从来都没有确切的证据来确认明智究竟是死是活。大概这就是所谓的“猫箱”，当来栖晓内心产生放弃的想法，认定没有办法救下明智吾郎时，顺着这样的认知，明智就会被本来就不再记得他的世界认定成死亡，变成现在的幽魂。  
明智盯着他看了一会儿，可来栖完全没有别的反应。他带着点不满意的神情离开了位置，抱着手臂打量起店门口挂着的日本画。来栖抬头看了一眼时钟，指针难得地开始变动，从一成不变的十点移动到了下午一点半。他转头又看了看不知为何而来的明智，思索了片刻，突兀地一拍手心。  
“明智。”来栖这么开口。“我们去约会吧。”  
“……哈？”  
明智发出的声音里充斥着不可置信，不过来栖晓在这种时候从来都是行动派。他脱下自己的围裙，走出吧台，伸手就去抓明智的手。手指穿过了对方的整个手腕，来栖又一次握紧手，手中依旧只有冷风。他抬头看着明智，明智也看着他，最后轻轻叹了口气，自顾自地往门外飘去。  
“没办法。就当是可怜你，陪你一次吧。想去哪里？”  
“吃松饼。”  
“……你是在耍我？”  
遗憾的是，来栖好像是认真的。从四茶坐到涉谷只有一站的距离，著名的松饼店在这里也有不少。现在并不是旺季，店门口也没有多少排队的人。来栖挑了一个靠窗的两人位置，抬头看了一眼身旁的明智，又低头看着菜单。  
“你要哪个？”他用很小的声音开口，以防其它人听见。旁边的店员投来有点疑惑的目光，很快又当做是少年的自言自语而不再在意。来栖把菜单竖了起来，顺势遮住旁人的视线后，又朝明智瞄了一眼。他似乎对松饼一点都不感兴趣，对上来栖的视线时也只是冷哼一声。  
“你是故意的吧，来栖君。”  
“哪里有，十一月交往的时候你说想吃的。”  
来栖用极轻的声音回答了明智的问题。明智愣了一下，很快又转过头去。不过来栖清楚，这是他曾经用来遮挡自己因为情绪而变红的脸颊的动作。他的视线依旧锁定在背过身的明智身上，过了好一会儿，才招手叫来服务员，点了一份店里招牌的松饼。  
这么一看，幽灵好像不会脸红，来栖总觉得有点可惜。服务员很快就将松软的松饼端了上来，来栖用叉子叉了一块，放到嘴边作势要吃。可明智看得很清楚，叉子的方向分明是对着自己这里。对方碰到的东西自己就碰得到，这是他在醒来，发现自己变成幽灵时就莫名明白的事，可这事实又让明智感到火大。凭什么，一定要是这个阁楼垃圾才可以？仅仅只是因为他执着于自己吗？  
他愤愤地咬掉了那块松饼，看见来栖露出一点笑容。看吧，就是因为是这样的家伙，明明有更好的选择，居然还会想执着于自己，到最后又这么随便放弃的家伙，才会害得自己变成了这种幽灵，死都没有个安生。  
“你吃完了就赶紧滚。”他没好气地对着来栖恶言相向。怎么让自己消失，明智非常清楚。只要来栖不再抱有重新来过的想法，离开最后一次的三月十九日，到了第二天，明智吾郎就会彻底消失，不会再有任何活着的可能。说实话，要说有没有同情来栖晓，明智大概还是有一点。不过他可完全不感谢这家伙的用心。自己从来没有想过活下去，更不想被来栖晓救下来。  
可来栖好像并不在乎明智的想法——或者说，更像是看透了明智的想法。他求死的愿望后隐藏着的逃避也好，他每一次谎言里的真心也好，来栖全都能看透。现在也是这样，他一定是知道这是第一次也是最后一次的见面，才会像是要把之前所有未完成的约定都做完一样，焦急地在结账后，想要赶往下一个地点。  
“去哪里？”明智并不打算揭穿。他看得出，来栖在见到他后又开始犹豫起来。如果让他就这么把一切都做完，说不定对方也真的就会放弃。虽然自己没有以前的记忆，但要是被卷入这种无尽的循环，明智也不会觉得好受。他摆出一副无奈配合的样子，看见来栖的眼睛亮起来了一瞬。  
白痴。他在心里骂了一句。明明互相都知道这只是儿戏，可他居然也会想着配合下去。晃神之际，来栖已经走过了马路，停在了一家花店前。明智穿过来往的车辆，停在他的身边，看见对方的视线正盯着角落的玫瑰花。  
“你喜欢玫瑰？”花店的店员正好不在，明智便大方地开口询问。来栖却没有回答，而是伸手拿起一束，直接递给了明智。  
“你以前说喜欢的。”来栖这么解释。明智皱着眉头回忆了一下，终于想起那是在攻略冴小姐宫殿的时候。打碎的装饰品里有着各式各样稀奇古怪的东西，来栖从漫天的花瓣里掏出一颗红色的宝石，转手递给了明智。那时自己是怎么拒绝的？似乎是……  
“比起宝石我还是更喜欢玫瑰哦，来栖君。”  
身边的人用和自己差不多的口气惟妙惟肖地模仿了一下回答。明智觉得自己的眉头已经皱到可以夹死一只蚊子，但来栖拿着玫瑰花的手就没放下来。他伸手夺过那枝花，再用投掷飞镖的姿势准确地扔进花篮里。万幸的是没人看见，来栖晓得以从成为灵异事件目击者的命运里逃脱。他看着明智，明智回以他一个冷笑。  
“你明知我是在说谎。”  
“那你喜欢什么？”  
“你见了那么多次我还不知道？”  
“是啊，我不知道。”  
这么干脆的回答反而让明智愣住了。来栖似乎并不是在自嘲，只是在陈述平淡的事实。见明智不说话，来栖又重复了一遍：“我不知道。明智你喜欢什么？”  
这么一说，他喜欢什么？明智张开嘴，却发不出什么声音。明智吾郎所有开过口的兴趣，大多都只是顺应潮流的谎话。就算或许有一两个真心的，现在也已经被丢在记忆的角落。来栖似乎是在等着他开口，而他只能持续这样有些尴尬的沉默，盯着玫瑰花上还没落下的水滴。  
“……那，”似乎也不想时间一直这么浪费下去，来栖的声音随着态度的缓和，一同放轻了。“换个问法。如果要我送你礼物，你想要什么？”  
凭什么我要收你的礼物？话语到了嘴边，最后还是被明智收了回去。他撇了撇嘴，视线在街道上扫了一圈，最后指了指路边的一家饰品店。  
“比起花这种马上就会凋零的东西，还是保存时间长的比较好。而且也不会碍事。”  
明智的解释怎么听怎么觉得有点蹩脚，不过来栖还是没有揭穿。他这次没伸手去拉明智，而是自顾自地往店里走。明智不得已地跟进去，发现来栖很快就停下了脚步。他凑过去看着那排货架，发现上面放了一朵纸折的玫瑰。做工看起来很精致，似乎也只是赠送用的礼品之一。  
“比如这个？”来栖伸手指着纸玫瑰，换来明智的一脸不满。那副脸好像在说“就这么便宜的东西”，不过来栖当然选择视而不见，他拿起那朵花，径直递给了明智。  
“……够了吧，来栖君。”明智只觉得对面在装傻。他没有伸手去接，甚至都不再维持自己的笑容。来栖摆出一副疑惑的样子，但这只让他更加烦躁。“你明知道我是来让你放弃的。”  
“……我以为你是来鼓励我的。”可得到的回答和他的预想大相径庭。明智看着那双灰色的眼睛，只能看见认真的神情。来栖似乎是真的从自己的出现里看见了希望——大概是觉得不放弃的时候没有出现过幽灵，间接就证明了明智吾郎还活着。  
该说他聪明过头还是蠢到不行？明智想嘲讽几句，却突然又没了力气。即使没有那些记忆，他也从那本日记上明确地了解到过，来栖晓究竟付出了多少时间和精力，只是为了改变自己的结局。他有些无奈地叹了口气，朝来栖伸出了手。  
“给我一枚硬币。”  
来栖有些疑惑，但明智的口气是认真的。他从口袋里掏出一枚一百日元硬币，试着放在明智的手上。手指自然穿过了幽灵的手掌，但那枚硬币平稳地躺在了空中。带着一点汗滴的硬币传来些微的热度，明智把那枚硬币放在自己拇指指甲上，伸手向上弹起，又接回手中，用手掌盖住。那枚硬币的正面透过明智透明的手，直接暴露在来栖眼前。来栖看着这枚硬币，又抬头看向明智。  
“……猜正反？”  
“猜错了就是你输，猜对了也不是你赢。”  
“这不都是一样的吗？”  
“你知道啊。”  
来栖没有继续说话。他看着明智的手，又伸手想去摸。那枚硬币有些冰凉的触感传回感官，他抬头对上明智的视线，看见自己执着的人露出笑容。  
“你现在不就是在做这样的事吗。”  
明知道结果，又知道哪个结果都不会获胜。你现在，不就是在进行这样一场毫无胜算的赌博吗？  
明智没有把这句话明说出来，但来栖心里自然明白他的意思。那枚硬币就像是自己和他，只有一面可以朝上，注定是相对的状态。近在咫尺，又远在天边。而普通人自然没办法分割开硬币，让两面相对。  
“你想说，不管多少次都是一样的吗？”  
来栖的声音里有了微弱的波动。明智没有回话，他听得出对方似乎难得有了一点怒气和不甘，可他只觉得有些可笑。反击的话语几乎不用准备，自然地就从口中吐出：“明明是你自己决定放弃的，还要问我？怎么，你准备把你自己的误会怪在我身上吗？”  
“我不是……！”来栖焦急地迈前一步，身体几乎要直接撞上面前的幽灵。他下意识想要避开，明智却径直贴了上来，两人的身影完全重叠的瞬间，来栖发现自己连对方身上冰冷的温度都无法感觉到，连一点轻微的冷风都没有。  
“……我本来想着，这次不太一样了。”来栖轻声开口。他的眼中闪着一点微弱的希望，很快又黯淡了下去。“我以为下一次就可以了。但是明智你从来没有改变过想法。”  
“这和我又有什么关系了？”明智的表情也有些不好看。“我从来没有说过要你救我吧。别自作多情了，垃圾。”  
“所以你就不想活下去了？”来栖抬起头，紧盯着面前的幽灵，全然不顾窗外有人投来疑惑的目光。“你宁可去死，都想逃避罪孽吗？”  
“我什么时候说过自己想死了？”明智冷笑了一声。“怎么，救不了我就把这些怪在我身上？”  
“那你真的想过活下去吗？刚刚又说没说过要我救你，现在又说自己没有想死。你要是真的想活着，倒是从那道闸门后出来——”  
“——你以为我不想吗？如果你觉得我甘心去死，认为我是这样的人，现在就滚回去啊？！”  
“……抱歉。”  
一旁的纸玫瑰似乎因为怒吼而歪到了一边。明智的怒气只是爆发了一瞬，却很快又恢复了平静。两人不约而同地保持着沉默，最后还是来栖先开口道了歉。明智没有回应，似乎是不想再谈论这件事，他随意地将硬币丢给来栖，彻底地背过身。来栖伸手想接过自己的零钱，可明智显然是带了点报复的心思，那枚硬币在空中划过一道优美的抛物线，正巧以边缘落在地面上，咕噜噜地滚进了柜子底下。  
一百日元虽然买不起一罐果汁，至少也是车票钱的三分之一。来栖弯下腰，伸手想去把硬币够出来，遗憾的是，那枚硬币正巧落在了他够不到的地方，无论来栖怎么努力，都摸不到它的边缘。他只能把手从沾满灰尘的柜子底下抽出来，随意地甩了甩。  
“别甩过来，垃圾。”  
明智丢来一句抱怨，也不知道是在骂他还是别的什么意思。来栖只能低头看着柜子，那枚硬币大概会等到某天装修或者打扫的时候被发现，但至少现在是没办法了。从侧面看只能看见反射了光芒的硬币边缘，连正反面都无法分清……  
“……啊。”  
来栖下意识地出了声。他摸了摸口袋，正好还有一枚新的硬币。明智并没有走远，还是飘在纸玫瑰的旁边，一直都在看着那个饰品。来栖朝对方招了招手，见人不肯看过来，只好绕过货架，走到他面前。  
“干嘛？”明智不耐烦地瞥了来栖一眼，结果看见的是对方递到面前的手掌。手心上躺着一枚新的硬币，和刚才那枚并没有任何不同。来栖用手指夹住那枚零钱，在明智眼前晃了晃。  
“再来。”  
再来什么，你不都知道会输了吗。明智在心里冷笑，可视线轻易地背叛了自己的想法。他不自觉地看着那枚硬币被抛出一道弧线，看着来栖没有伸手接住的硬币在地上又打了几个滚。这一次硬币朝着相反的方向前去，滚入了另一个货架的底层。金属不断拍打地砖的声音慢慢地停下，明智呆滞了一会儿，这才记得把视线转回来栖身上。  
“什么意思？”  
“嗯……就是这个意思。”来栖摊了摊手，指了指遮住硬币的柜子。“现在就看不见是谁赢了。”  
“你想说看不见就不知道结果了？”明智挑了挑眉，很意外对方居然也会说这种歪理。不过对于怪盗团团长来说，不走完全的正道好像也不是什么意外的事。“这枚硬币总会被扫出来的。”  
“也可能掉进下水道。”似乎早就想好了怎么应对他的答案，来栖迅速地回应，又抬起手示意明智不要急着反驳。“或者滚到看不见的地方，掉进了很深的井里一直没有落地，被地板的缝隙夹住而竖起来。”  
“也就是说，不是正面，也不是反面。”  
总有一次。不，只要有一次就好。只要硬币还没有落下，只要地上恰巧裂开了一条可以夹住硬币的缝隙，只要那枚硬币正好落在那里。竖起的硬币，说不定能撬开铁门。  
“……说不定一切只会和原来一样哦？”  
“但是，这一次你就来见我了。”  
明智没有继续反击了，他知道来栖一定是已经看透了自己的来意，才会带着笑容说出这种话。在自己恢复意识理解脑内的讯息后，最先冒出的想法是大骂来栖晓一顿为什么要放弃——这种话如果对面前的人说了，一定只会得到更加灿烂的笑容。明智嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，视线移开之时，发现自己的身子变得更淡了一些。  
时间不多了。他和对面的人同时察觉到了这一点。身旁的景色像是融化在纯白里一样开始淡出视线，明智用快要消失的手拾起纸玫瑰，丢给了被钉在原地的来栖。  
“其实我还蛮喜欢纸玫瑰的。”  
“那下次我给你折一朵。你不会扔吧？”  
“垃圾给我的我当然会丢进垃圾桶了。”  
来栖噎了一下，不过这好像也挺正常的。他看了一会儿纸花，仔细数了数花瓣，再抬起头时，明智的身影已经不见了。手里的那朵纸花也消失无影，甚至刚刚的一切都仿佛只是梦境，他背着自己的单肩包，坐在开往隧道的面包车上。  
“快到了！”  
穿过隧道之后，就是自己的家乡。这是上车前，来栖晓告诉大家的。可自从踏入东京后，他一次都没有见到过隧道后的风景。漆黑在眼前蔓延，同伴的声音又一次在耳边淡去，来栖慢慢地闭上眼睛，放任自己的意识重新陷入深蓝色之中——  
“……谷，下一站、涉谷——”  
他重新睁开眼睛。一如既往的电车，一如既往的广播，一如既往的新闻，一如既往的人群。手中的背包没有黑猫的重量，身上的衣物还留有新衣服的一点气味。鼻梁上架着熟悉的重量，来栖推了推眼镜，垂眼看着自己的书包，轻轻叹了口气。  
没有任何变化。这一次真的能坚持下去吗？他抱着对自己的疑问，随意地在包里翻了翻。高级万年笔、天鹅绒房间的钥匙、约定笔记、小巧的黄色围巾——  
不同于任何一个物品的触感让他的手停止了。即使没有看见全貌，光靠触摸，来栖也凭着形状瞬间意识到自己手中究竟拿着什么。他迫不及待地扯开背包的拉链，将那个物品捧在手上，红色的纸玫瑰静静地躺在那里，用花蕊和他对视。花瓣和花瓣之间，一枚硬币正巧被夹在那里，不是正面，也不是反面的边缘就这么映在来栖灰色的瞳中。  
“……你看，吾郎。这次是我赢了。”  
没有人听见他的自言自语，自然也不会有人回应。来栖就这么很满足地露出笑容，连着硬币和玫瑰一同郑重地放回书包之中。他拉上背包的拉链，电车也随之到达涉谷，来栖慢慢地站起身，迎着朝阳再次踏上东京的土地。在列车车门关闭之前，他无意间回头看去，似乎有个棕发的少年靠着车门站立，拎着银色的箱子，盯着手中的笔记本。  
来栖没来得及确认，列车就已经朝下一站驶去。可那抹棕色似乎并不是错觉，于是他嘴边的笑容更加灿烂了一些，抱着难得的好心情，走出了车站。他的身后，一只乌鸦落下一枚羽毛，拍打着翅膀朝阳光飞去。  
四月九日的涉谷，天气依旧晴朗。

 

END


End file.
